superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Davie07
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Live-action characters page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 21:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, how's it going. Hi, I see you've made a lot of additions to the wiki lately. I encourage you to do so, my only concern is what the material is. This is the Super Friends wiki, it's about the Super Friends universe. As an example, Red Arrow and Speedy are one in the same, and shouldn't be two separate articles, and another thing, in the Filmation cartoon he was never referred to as Red Arrow. Justice League Unlimited is fine, because that's listed in the Super Friends in popular culture page, but it would be better if you made an actual page, not just a blank page. I'm not trying to nitpick or anything, obviously someone will get to that eventually, and I'm the only one on here most of the time and it would be nice to have another regular editor, but I think it would be best if this wiki didn't suffer from having a bunch of blank pages. And as for Birdman and Space Ghost and stuff like that, I had discussed the use of such characters for this wiki to a co-editor here in the past, but we never came to a decision. I think they belong here, but still, even if we do them, I think we should hold off until the show pages are made. And I don't mean blank pages. Just my thoughts...anything you need help with though, just let me know. And I'm constantly trying to find books, color books, and other products related to Super Friends/Super Powers, anything that can be added to the wiki, including the new toyline from Fisher-Price. Anything you want to add like that would be great. There was also an episode of "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" that had the Hanna-Barbara version of the Dynamic Duo plus Scooby-Doo. --Noah Tall (talk) 04:19, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I forgot to mention, why have you made Marvel Comics pages. I've noticed blank pages with Iron Man, X-Men, Fantastic Four and so on. What were they in? Yes, Hulk, Wolverine and the Avengers all have pages on this wiki because they were seen, but when were these other Marvel heroes seen? What are you doing? You make a lot of blank pages. Why? Are you planning on putting something on them? I'd really appreciate it if you did. And why are you making these pages? Are you meaning to tell me that Penny Plunderer appeared in the Super Friends in some form before? Because if he didn't, which I'm pretty sure he didn't. Then the page should be deleted. And even if he did appear in a Super Friends book or something, please add some content to the page. You can find the templates and the link there. You put the information in the template about Penny Plunderer, and write whatever is known about the character from the perspective of the Earth-1A universe. This is not a DC Comics wiki. We ONLY cover material from the SUPER FRIENDS UNIVERSE, or material from that family. And trust me that includes a lot. We basically have every classic DC Animated production there is prior to the DC ANIMATED UNIVERSE, which is not here and has its' own wiki. We cover the Super Friends series, The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, The Batman/Superman Hour, Plastic Man, The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!, The Shazam!/Isis Hour, Space Sentinels, The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour, Swamp Thing and WildC.A.T.s. Oh yeah, and also Legends of the Superheroes. If it were up to me, I'd include the Batman series from the '60s, but me and the other guy on here couldn't agree to use it so far. But still, there's an abundance of material. A lot of the pages you've made probably should be made eventually, but they need content. A picture, and all that good stuff. We have enough blank pages as it is. We need no more. I added to the Ra's al Ghul page you made. Try something like that for you other blank pages. But seriously, we can't use characters that aren't part of the Super Friends canon, or at least that is, what this wiki considers canon. We aren't strict, like Memory Alpha or something like that. Our definition of canon is looser than that, but we still have standards. That being said, if there's a reason to make a Penny Plunderer page and other like pages, then by all means do so, just remember it has to be the Super Friends universe, not the DC UNIVERSE. And you need to put some content on the page. Other than that, I encourage you to continue your work. --Noah Tall (talk) 22:16, October 5, 2013 (UTC)